Of Books and Love
by GallantBlade475
Summary: A tale of two teenage gay chicks. Also Percy Jackson fanfiction with original characters or something. I swear, this is entirely not my fault.


**Author's Notes:** May Valerian's character belongs to my good friend Hexea Art, and is used with permission. All other characters not from the Percy Jackson mythos belong to me.

I don't know when, or even if, I will add more to this story, so let me know if I should continue it!

* * *

Dinner ended in ten minutes, but May Valerian didn't care. She made a point of never dining with the rest of the Hermes cabin, preferring instead to sit in her favorite tree, away from the noise, ruckus, and total humanoid biomass of Camp Half-Blood with a few bites to eat and a good book, all of which were most likely stolen. More like "borrowed without permission," really. She had every intention of returning the books she stole as soon as she had finished them at least a few times. Unfortunately, though, her little collection had been found out and redistributed to its original owners earlier that day, so now all she had was her tree. At least it was far enough away from the dining tables for her to get some (debatably) well-earned peace and-

"Hello?" came a voice from below her, surprising her almost enough to knock her out of the tree, "Are you the gay Hermes girl?" The voice was a girl's voice, soft and very young sounding.

Quiet. Oh, well. Startled by the bluntness of the girl's question almost as much as her greeting, May twisted around in her little nook in order to get a better view of the newcomer. She was young looking, with a round face and platinum hair down to her waist. May recognized her as Riley Lorian, an Aphrodite girl who always reminded May of Luna Lovegood. Despite her youthful appearance, Riley was actually the same age as May, and the clever little girl saw absolutely no reason not to exploit her perceived age incessantly.

"Maybe. Why?" May asked suspiciously. It wasn't that she didn't trust Riley, but the last time she'd been asked a similar question it was before being forced into a wall by a bunch of bullies at school. Miraculously, the principal of all people just happened to be walking nearby and noticed the whole thing. The four boys responsible had been suspended and almost expelled. However, immediately afterwards she'd been given detention for wearing a tank top rather than a t-shirt beneath her modest button-up jacket as it technically violated the school dress code. May had the strangest luck.

Riley, rather than answering May's question immediately, blushed and motioned for the other other girl to come down from her perch. Now more intrigued than nervous, May slid down the tree and landed in front of Riley with a little hop.

"What's up?" May asked in a much friendlier tone than before.

"Um, I've never kissed a girl before..." Riley began shyly, rocking slightly as she looked down at her feet with her hands held behind her back. May gave a comforting, if somewhat confused smile, then suddenly Riley stepped closer to May, uncomfortably close, and looked up at the other girl with her large, luminous grey eyes.

"I wanna try it," Riley finished breathlessly as she placed her small, slender hands on May's hips. Her shy demeanor had evaporated completely, replaced by the kind of childlike excitement and anticipation normally reserved for Christmas and birthdays. Both girls were blushing now, one much more than the other, though it was impossible to tell in the dim twilit dusk.

 _What._

The word resonated in May's mind, pushing out any other thought she had. She didn't think she'd said it out loud, but if she had, it must have been as a quiet, nervous squeak.

"I want to kiss you," Riley explained eagerly, as if it was the simplest thing in the word. She looked at May with a hopeful expression as the small girl stood on the tips of her toes as if trying desperately to get even an inch closer to May's face.

 _ **What.**_

It wasn't as if this would be May's first kiss. Her first kiss had been in seventh grade, before she'd known she was gay, from a boy who said he liked her. It wouldn't even be her first kiss with a girl; that had been a dare in eighth grade which she'd enjoyed quite a bit more than she expected to. But this was the first time she'd been asked for a kiss, and the first time the idea of kissing someone had made her heart race like it was now.

" _Please?"_ Riley pleaded, and by the time May realized what she was doing her arms were around the other girl's waist and their lips were pressed against each other and they were _kissing_.

 _ **What.**_

May gently began pulling out of the embrace but Riley was having none of it. She threw her arms around the taller girl's neck, knocking May back against the tree with sheer enthusiasm and pulling the surprised girl into a deeper, more passionate, and more skilled kiss than such a young- and innocent-looking person like Riley ever really had the right to give, child of Aphrodite or not. It set May's mind on fire, and in the end she had no choice but to give in to the expertly crafted and flawlessly executed assault by Riley's lips.

When May finally managed to pull herself from the pleasurable haze she'd been thrown into, she found both Riley and herself desperately gasping for air, as if they'd been holding their breath for far too long. The smaller girl looked up at her with eyes full of gratitude and bliss, while May herself could only muster an expression of surprised awe.

"Thank you," whispered Riley, "I really enjoyed that." Then the petite seductress giggled and gave May one last peck on the lips before turning and skipping away, humming as she went.

 _What on Mount Olympus just happened,_ May thought.


End file.
